


Ectoplasmic Sarcasm

by eternalAnomaly



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bisexual Vlad, M/M, Vlad gets his fucking redemption, Vlad isn't as much of an asshole as everybody thinks, boi do i love making my characters suffer, but picks up, fangs are totally normal, ghost biology is fun, it starts off kinda slow, like i really messed this boi up, sexy stuff happens in later chapters, then he's gonna get his redemption, vlad's gonna tap that booty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalAnomaly/pseuds/eternalAnomaly
Summary: Nobody likes school. But its worse when you're half dead, have to redo an entire school year, and hate yourself. But hey, there's that one hot guy at least. And oh look, some friends. Alyx wishes that something would just go right for once. And, maybe, for life to be at least kinda normal. That's unlikely though. He was a halfa after all.





	1. The Boys Are Here

**Author's Note:**

> Alyx hates school. Vlad hates his coworkers. Logical solution? Tacos. Oh! And yelling at ghosts. (Hey look. Another character named Alyx.)

Alyx quietly walked through the front door of the house that he’d been calling home for almost two months at that point. He was the only one there as far as he could tell. After adjusting his backpack on his shoulder, Alyx trudged up the stairs to his room. His backpack was tossed carelessly onto the floor. He wouldn’t need it until the morning having already finished his homework in class. He flopped onto his bed and kicked his shoes off onto the floor somewhere near his backpack. A quiet groan left his mouth. His whole body hurt. He’d been in four fights that day. Well, if you could call them fights. He didn’t even try to fight back. He didn’t care. He knew _they_ wouldn’t care if he did. And even if he did, he still wouldn’t go full-force. He’d fear the consequences. 

Deciding to change his clothes, and assess the damage he’d gotten during school, Alyx sat up carefully and took off his hoodie and t-shirt. He gingerly touched the bruises on his sides, letting out a pained hiss. They would heal quickly at least. Even if they hurt like hell at the moment. Alyx was just glad that _they_ hadn’t drawn any blood. That would be harder to hide. Especially compared to his bruises. He was also glad that they never hit below the belt. That’d be low, even by their standards. Alyx’s eyes drifted up to the familiar, faint scar on his chest. He brushed his fingers over the pale skin before getting up and putting on a clean shirt. He laid back down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

His phone suddenly vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket to see that he’d gotten a text. ‘Be back soon.’ the text read. Well. That meant that he’d have to be careful not to let his pain show. He stood up from his bed and pulled a clean, blue hoodie out of his closet. After pulling on the clean article of clothing, Alyx tossed his other hoodie into his hamper and headed downstairs. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. He flipped through the channels before deciding on some fairly decent kids show. Hearing the door in the foyer open, Alyx turned his head toward it general direction and saw the silver-haired man he lived with walk in.

“How was work?” Alyx asked.

“Everyone I work with is an idiot,” Vlad said.

“Bad day then?” Alyx assumed.

“I didn’t get a single task done since I had to continually fix their mistakes,” Vlad explained.

“Yeesh. That sucks. Didja end up taking your work home with you then?” Alyx asked.

“No. I need a break from all of that for a while,” Vlad said.

“That’s understandable. Want me to cook tonight or should we just order something?” Alyx asked.

“Just order something. I’m in the mood for something wildly unhealthy,” Vlad answered causing Alyx to chuckled lightly.

“How ‘bout tacos?” Alyx suggested.

“Perfect,” Vlad said as he ruffled Alyx’s blond hair before heading up to his room. “Let me know when it gets here if I’m not down by then.”

“Yes sir,” Alyx teased light-heartedly before pulling out his phone and calling the delivery place and ordering plenty of tacos.

Alyx spent the next forty or so minutes continuing to passively watch cartoons. At some point, Vlad had come back down after changing into some comfy clothes and joined him on the couch. Both men jumped slightly at the sound of the doorbell. Vlad surprised Alyx when the older man got up to pay for the food, leaving Alyx lounging on the couch. The silverette sat the bag of food on the coffee table between the couch and the tv wordlessly. Both men grabbed some tacos out for themselves and began to eat in silence whilst still watching cartoons. Glancing at the clock, Alyx groaned.

“I need to head up and try to get some sleep so I’m moderately functional at school in the morning,” Alyx sighed prompting Vlad to check the time for himself.

“Oh sugar cookies. I hadn’t realized how late it’d gotten,” Vlad said in surprise.

Both men pulled themselves off of the couch and, after cleaning up their taco mess, headed up to their respective rooms. Alyx had just flopped down on his bed when he heard a familiar ringtone. He groaned.

“God fucking dammit. Ghost phone,” he complained to himself before answering. “Who and where?”

“Straight to the point today huh?” the voice on the other end of the call asked.

“Got my ass handed to me earlier. Just tell me where to go and who I’m dealing with, Phantom,” Alyx said.

“Jeez, okay. Skulker’s in the park and he’s got some new upgrades from Technus,” Phantom replied.

“Gimme five minutes,” Alyx said hanging up the phone. 

Alyx got back off his bed and stood up straight. He felt the familiar white rings form around his waist and separate. Once they were gone, he was left standing in a purple hoodie, thin, black collar, and his dark grey skinny jeans. His normally short, blond hair was then dark blue and was a sorta bob. His blue eyes had turned a combination of silver and purple. His ears had become pointed and his teeth had turned into a set of fangs. He let himself float up off of the floor and turned intangible as he made his way to the park. Once he got there, Alyx saw Phantom struggling to fight back. 

“HEY SKULLY!” Alyx called out, the ghost froze and turned to look at him before sneering.

“Well if it isn’t the little pup,” Skulker jeered.

“Fuck you too Skully. Now go home before I roast your slimy green ass. I’m tired as all hell and I don’t have the patience to play your little game of cat-and-mouse tonight. So if you don’t let Danny suck you up into his little thermos and stick ya back in the GZ, I won’t be able to play nice. Understood?” Alyx said flatly.

“What if I told you that I was hired by you-know-who?” Skulker asked before turning to Danny. “And that I was actually behaving before your friend attacked me?” 

“First of all, I really don’t care why you’re here. Second, being hired by him is usually why you’re here, so that’s not unexpected. Third, I don’t care,” Alyx growled whilst baring his teeth resulting in Skulker holding his hands up in surrender and letting Danny use the thermos. 

“Thanks for the help,” Danny smiled.

“Welcome,” Alyx said before yawning.

“Well, I’ll be on my way. Sorry for keeping you up,” Danny apologized rubbing his neck apologetically.

“It’s whatever. See ya, Phantom,” Alyx said with a wave of his hand.

“See ya, Polaris,” Danny replied.

Alyx quickly flew back to the mansion and transformed back over his bed letting himself drop down onto the mattress. He yawned again as he pulled off his jeans and hoodie. He preferred sleeping in his t-shirt and underwear. The second his head hit the pillow again, he was sleeping like he’d been awake for a month.


	2. Uh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyx has issues. And he doesn't deal with them in completely healthy ways. Also, nightmares suck.

_His body felt cold. Like somebody had dunked him into the Arctic Ocean. But his veins burned like acid had replaced his blood. He heard screaming but he couldn’t tell if it was from his mouth or his friends’. He shouldn’t have messed with Jesse’s stuff. And now he was paying the price of his own stupidity. He clawed uselessly at his scorched shoulder. Scalding tears slid down his cheeks unbidden. He truly felt like he was dying. He hoped that he was. He wanted the pain to stop. It hurt too much. But then it stopped. And he was left with only the dull ache of his shoulder and the vague sting of his throat from what he now knew had to be his screaming. His body felt heavy. And that deep chill never left. But it felt calm and had a sense of familiarity. He opened his eyes, despite not remembering closing them, and saw his friends kneeling next to him. When had he fallen to the floor? Quinn gently reached out and held his cheek. He could see his friend’s lips moving but he couldn’t make anything out. He closed his eyes again as he slipped into unconsciousness._

Alyx jolted awake in his bed breathing heavily. God he hated those fucking dreams. His body was shaking uncontrollably and the scar on his shoulder throbbed. He clutched at it as he tried to calm himself down. To no avail. He glanced at the alarm clock beside his bed. He didn’t have to be up for another two hours. But there was no way in hell that he was gonna be able to fall back to sleep any time soon. With a sigh of displeasure, Alyx climbed out of his bed and made his way over to the connected bathroom. He turned on the shower and cranked up the heat as far as he knew he’d be able to stand. After taking off what little clothes he had on and letting them drop to the floor carelessly, Alyx stepped into the shower and tried to relax under the cascading warm water. It dulled the cold ache in his chest that never left, but always seemed worse after those god forsaken nightmares. He quickly cleaned his hair and body before lowering himself down to sit on the floor of the shower. Mindlessly, he rubbed at his scarred shoulder before catching himself and moving his hand to rest in his lap. He continued relaxing on the shower floor for what seemed like a reasonable amount of time. Finally, he stood up and turned off the water. Alyx let the quickly cooling water drip off of his body until he decided to get out and just towel dry the rest. 

Once he was completely dried off, Alyx hung his towel back in its place and walked back into his bedroom. He quickly got dressed for the day in a dark grey hoodie and some red skinny jeans. He tossed on a black beanie as an afterthought and grabbed his things before heading downstairs. He dropped his bag onto the floor next to the couch as he made his way through the living room into the kitchen. He grabbed a cold water bottle out of the fridge and sat down at the table. It wasn’t much later that he was joined by Vlad, who had come down in search of coffee. The silverette sat across from him and the two men drank their respective drinks in silence. Well. It was silent until Vlad decided to say something at least.

“You’re not usually up this early,” Vlad said, his tone indicated that he was curious as to the reason was.

“Woke up and couldn’t fall back to sleep,” Alyx explained, purposely leaving out why he’d woken up in the first place.

Vlad nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. Having finished his coffee, the silverette rinsed his mug and placed it in the dishwasher. He collected his things before heading off to work. Alyx breathed a soft sigh of relief at the newfound solitude brought about by the older man’s absence. He reached into the large pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a small lighter and his pack of cigarettes. They weren’t tobacco, of course. He used the herbal kind that were used in theater. He simply enjoyed the act of smoking. 

Alyx stood up out of his seat and made his way out through the back door. He breathed in the cool, calm air. The slight chill resonated with the cold ache in his chest. He pulled out a cigarette and stuck it between his lips before reaching his still slightly shaky hands up to light it. He took a long draw of his cigarette and, after removing it from his mouth with two fingers, breathed out the smoke. A few minutes later, Alyx felt his body finally relax completely and his hands stopped shaking. He threw away the butt of his cigarette before heading inside. He’d have to leave to go to school soon. Even though he didn’t want to. God he really didn’t want to. But he had to.

After grabbing his bag, Alyx made his way out to his car. He patted the hood of his little, black PT Cruiser as he walked over to the driver’s side door. It wasn’t the best car by any stretch of the word. But it ran, was good on gas, and it was his. He opened his door before tossing his backpack into the passenger seat and climbing in. Alyx started the car and subsequently turned on the radio. He hated driving in silence. Once he was all set, he pulled out of the driveway and began the drive to school. Or rather, a parking lot a couple blocks from the school. He didn’t want anybody to know that he could drive. For a number of reasons. One, he had a feeling that the bullies at the school would mock him because of the car’s appearance. Two, they might mess with his car and vandalize it. Three, people would very likely start asking him for rides. Besides, Alyx didn’t mind walking a bit. As soon as he’d parked his car, he climbed out and slung his bag over his shoulder and put his headphones in. 

The very second Alyx walked into the school, he felt a foot catch his ankle, causing him to tumble to the floor. He quickly picked himself up. He glanced over to Dash, the worst bully at Casper High. Dash wouldn’t get in trouble, since he was the school’s star quarterback, so Alyx didn’t even try. He hoped that, maybe, Dash would go easy on him for once. That hope died instantly as he was slammed against a locker door. He felt pain radiate across his side. That was gonna leave a bruise. A sharp punch to his other side knocked the air out of his lungs. That was definitely gonna bruise. Alyx mentally sighed. It was gonna be a long day.


	3. I Don't Know What Just Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a filler chapter but Alyx learns a couple things. And he gets to hang out with some friends.

Alyx was so relieved that it was finally Friday. He’d survived his classes. And Dash’s bullying, of course. And Alyx’s only friends, or at least the only ones there, had invited him to hangout with them that afternoon. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were all pretty weird. But he was too so he didn’t care. It was all pretty chill. He was excited to hangout with them, but he had to drop his books off at the house before he did anything else.

Once he’d dropped his stuff off and had shoved his essentials into the pocket of his navy blue hoodie, Alyx sent a text to Vlad to let him know that he wouldn’t be there when the silverette got home. As soon as he had hit the send button, he headed toward his car. He didn’t want to drive it this time though. He opted to grab his skateboard instead. Alyx took off and headed to Danny’s house. He stopped himself right outside the door. He bounded up the steps and knocked on the door. A teenage girl with red hair opened it. Alyx figured that it had to be Danny’s sister, Jazz. After a brief conversation, the young girl let him inside and pointed him in the direction of Danny’s room, where Alyx knocked knocked on the door awaiting a response.

Sure enough, not a moment later, he was greeted by that familiar mess of black hair. Danny smiled brightly as he opened the door and let Alyx into the room. Alyx smiled inwardly at the space themed stuff he saw all around the room. Seemed like him and Danny had a common interest. Sam and Tucker were sitting on the bed discussing conspiracy theories, which also made Alyx smile. Sam glanced up and waved to Alyx briefly, prompting Tucker to do the same.

“So what’s the plan for tonight? We just gonna sit around or are we gonna actually do something?” Alyx asked.

“We were thinking about heading to Nasty Burger,” Sam said from her spot. 

“Sounds good to me. Nice and greasy,” Alyx smiled.

At his enthusiasm, and probably their hunger, the small group of teens headed out toward the restaurant. Alyx rode alongside Danny, Sam, and Tucker on his skateboard as the other three walked. A few blocks away from their destination, Danny stopped dead in his tracks, seemingly for no reason. But Alyx felt something was off. He felt the deep chill in his chest swell. There was a ghost. 

“Heya, tomcat,” a female voice called out. Alyx looked up and saw a familiar fiery, blue ponytail. Of course it was Ember. 

“I’m going ghost!” Alyx heard Danny yell prompting the blond to turn around just as the raven-haired boy transformed into his ghost half. 

Alyx was dumbstruck. On one hand, it made a lot of sense. It definitely explained why Danny missed class a lot. But at the same time, how had he not noticed. The chill in his chest never alerted him to the possibility. Or maybe it had. It was actually pretty hard to tell. Alyx shook his head. It wasn’t time for him to be pondering stuff. Danny was about to fight Ember. And Sam and Tucker were gearing up to help him.

“Guess I’ll die,” Alyx shrugged with a chuckle before transforming himself. 

Alyx floated up beside Phantom and tapped the boy on the shoulder. The white-haired boy yelped in surprise.

“How did you get here so quickly?!” Danny asked.

“Wow. And I thought I was clueless for not having figured out you,” Alyx teased. “I’ve been here the whole time, dipstick.”

“What?” Danny asked perplexed.

“Dude. You only know one Alyx,” Alyx said.

“No I don’t,” Danny argued.

“Yes you do. Because human Alyx is me,” Alyx explained, he pointed down to the ground where he’d stood moments before. “I was there and now I’m up here.”

“Look I’m glad that all of you halfas are having fun, but seriously, you and I still on for our jam sesh as planned?” Ember interrupted.

“Of course,” Alyx answered the fiery-haired ghost. “But you might wanna head back to the GZ before Danny decides to fight you.”

“Was planning on it anyway. Just wanted to double-check with you. See ya later, tomcat~!” Ember smiled as she floated off back towards whatever portal she used to get there.

“I’m so confused right now,” Danny said after a moment of silence.

“I am Polaris and Wolfbane, dipstick,” Alyx explained.

“Oh. Ohhh. Okay that makes sense,” Danny said to himself.

“Also! What the hell is a halfa? I keep hearing ghosts say that word and I don’t know what the hell it means,” Alyx admitted.

“It’s what we are. Half ghost. Half human,” Danny explained. 

“There’s a word for it?!” Alyx exclaimed as he floated down toward Sam and Tucker. “Wait. Why is there a word for it?”

“Well. There’s a few of us so…” Danny trailed off.

“There’s more halfas?” Alyx asked in bewilderment.

“Yeah. I mean. There’s four of us now. You, me, Plasmius, and Dani,” Danny said.

“There’s two Danny’s?” Alyx asked.

“Danielle. She’s my clone,” Danny explained.

“Welp. Today sure took a turn for the strange,” Alyx mused. 

“My life is just strange at this point,” Danny said, to which Alyx nodded in agreement.

The two halfa boys transformed back into their human selves before continuing on to Nasty Burger. At one point during the short walk, Sam had asked Alyx how he knew Ember. To which, he explained that he’d met her in the GZ a while back and they’d bonded over music. He had no problem kicking her ass when she attack the human world though. 

Once the small group of teens entered the restaurant building, Alyx felt his stomach growl. He was hungry. As his friends ordered their food, Alyx found out a few things about them. One, Sam was an ultra-recyclo vegetarian. Two, Tucker really liked meat. And three, Danny could eat an insane amount of food. Maybe that was a halfa thing. Alyx ended up ordering two large things of fries and a bunch of chicken nuggets. Despite the weirdness that had transpired moments ago, Alyx decided that it had been a pretty good day.


	4. Why Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyx gets sick during a storm. And Vlad isn't as much of an asshole as he could've been.

Alyx jolted up in his bed, mouth agape in a silent scream. He flopped back down onto the bed with a groan. His stomach ached nearly as bad as his shoulder. And jolting upright hadn’t helped in the slightest. He hadn’t been sick in years. And he felt horrible. A crash of thunder caused Alyx to jolt again. He winced in pain. Of course. It was just his luck. Have that goddamn fucking nightmare, be sick for the first time since sixth grade, and wake up in the middle of the night to a fucking thunderstorm. He hated storms just as much as he hated those godforsaken nightmares. Alyx sat himself up carefully and wrapped his fluffy, oversized grey blanket around his shoulders. He wasn’t going to be able to get any sleep, so he might as well go down to the living room and watch cartoons. He’d have to be quiet though. Considering the time, Vlad was definitely still asleep.

After making his way down to the living room, Alyx curled up against one of the arms of the couch. He casually turned on the tv and, after making sure that the volume was turned down, flipped through the channels until he found some cartoons. Heh. Blue’s Clues. He had been practically obsessed with that show when he was a little kid. Alyx mindlessly watched the cartoon, only ever stopping to close his eyes and flinch whenever he heard thunder or to stifle a bout of coughing. During a particular coughing fit, Alyx failed to hear footsteps approach his side of the couch.

“Would you like me to get you a glass of water?” Vlad asked, startling Alyx, who turned to look at the older man in surprise.

“H-huh? Uh, no, I’m fine,” Alyx answered. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“No, you didn’t wake me. An intern called me to ask a ridiculously useless question. But I did hear your coughing once I was up. Are you feeling alright?” Vlad replied as he moved to sit beside Alyx on the couch.

“I’m fine. It’s nothing to worry about,” Alyx said, he hoped that Vlad couldn’t tell that he was lying.

Vlad leaned toward Alyx and placed a hand on the blond’s forehead. Alyx leaned into the touch. The older man felt oddly warm, and it was calming. Alyx looked up to the silverette’s face, which was a mixture of concern and slight anger. Welp. Vlad clearly knew that Alyx was lying then. 

“Alyxander. You’re burning up,” Vlad said in quiet, but stern, voice. “Now tell me the truth. Besides a fever and cough, is there anything else bothering you?”

“My stomach hurts,” Alyx replied softly. He felt bad that he’d lied.

“I’ll go get you some medicine then and something to take it with,” Vlad said standing up. He ruffled Alyx’s messy blond locks on the way into the kitchen.

Alyx spaced out as he waited for the older man to return. It wasn’t long before Vlad came back with a cup of Sprite and a couple small pills. Alyx gratefully took the pills and quickly swallowed them with a sip of the pop. He carefully sat the cup on the coffee table.

“Thank you,” Alyx said quietly. 

He fully expected Vlad to leave once he’d taken the medicine. So he was surprised when Vlad plopped down next to him. Alyx didn’t mind though. He liked the company. He closed his eyes peacefully. A loud burst of thunder made him jump slightly and curl in on himself. He’d forgotten about the storm completely. A warm hand on his shoulder made him look up at Vlad with slightly teary eyes.

“Are you…. scared of storms?” Vlad asked softly.

Alyx nodded weakly and looked away in embarrassment. He let out an undignified squeak as Vlad pulled him against his chest. One of the silverette’s hands rubbed soothingly against his back. It felt really nice. He allowed himself to relax into the older man. 

“You certainly got the short stick, huh? Sick and scared of storms,” Vlad mused.

Alyx didn’t feel like adding that he’d also been woken up by a nightmare. So he stayed quiet and nodded in affirmation. The tv had been turned off at some point, but, since he couldn’t see it anyway, he didn’t care. He opted to fill in the silence by listening to Vlad’s heartbeat. Slow. Steady. Calming. His listening was interrupted by another coughing fit that racked his whole body. Vlad pulled him closer and gently rubbed the smaller boy’s upper back. Alyx clutched weakly at Vlad’s dark red sleep shirt. He continued holding on after the coughing subsided. And Vlad held onto him as well. 

“Poor little sparrow,” Vlad soothed as he continued rubbing the smaller boy’s back.

Alyx closed his eyes as he rested his cheek against Vlad’s chest. He really hated being sick. But he was glad that Vlad was there to help him. The older man’s presence alone made Alyx feel better. Alyx hummed softly as Vlad began to run his fingers through the boy’s short, blond hair. He always enjoyed having his hair played with. A chuckle from the silverette prompted Alyx to open his eyes and look up.

“I didn’t mean to disturb you. Its just that your hair is much soft than I thought it’d be,” Vlad smiled.

Alyx smiled back as he went back to his previous position. He let out a soft yawn as he closed his eyes again. He was beginning to feel sleepy. He felt warm. Safe. Relaxed. And his stomach didn’t hurt anymore either. Alyx let out a soft mewl as he nuzzled against Vlad’s chest and fell asleep. Unbeknownst to Alyx, Vlad tensed up at the quiet sound and blushed in confusion.


	5. I'm Gay And I Can Only Flirt With Things I Found On The Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyx flirts with Plasmius using a lot of cheesy pickup lines. And he finds out that Plasmius doesn't know some ghost stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I haven't said it directly: Alyx doesn't know that Vlad Masters is Vlad Plasmius. And Vlad doesn't know that Alyx is Polaris.

Alyx rubbed his eyes sleepily as he woke up. The couch wasn’t a great place to fall asleep, even if it was a nice couch. Wait. Why was he on the couch? Oh. Right. He’d fallen asleep there while he was sick. Whelp. He was definitely feeling better. But it looked like Vlad had left at some point. Oh well. That just meant he’d have the day to himself since it was still the weekend. 

After gathering up his things, Alyx made his way up to his room and changed clothes. He tossed on a light blue hoodie and some skinny blue jeans. He adjusted his black, thick-rimmed glasses before grabbing his necessities. Phone. Keys. Wallet. All set. Alyx began to make his way downstairs. He didn’t have any plans. But it looked like it was a nice day outside and a walk would be pretty nice. Well. Maybe not a ‘walk’ but he would ride his skateboard at least.

Once he had retrieved his skateboard from its place in the garage, Alyx set off toward the rest of the town. Ahhh. He loved days like that. It wasn’t too hot. Or too cold. Wasn’t too cloudy. Wasn’t too windy. It was the kinda day that Alyx considered perfect. As he rode along his path, Alyx stopped. The deep chill in his chest felt off. There was a ghost. Alyx sighed internally as he dashed into an alleyway and transformed into his ghost half. Not wanting to alarm the people unless he had to, Alyx turned himself invisible as he searched for the ghost. After a few minutes of searching, he was greeted by a familiar sight. He’d recognize that freaky black hair anywhere. Especially with it swooping up like demon horns. Plasmius. Well. His day just became more interesting.

Alyx flew down toward the older ghost. Plasmius was looking over some book with confusion. Alyx peeked at it and saw why. It was written in ghostspeak. Not many ghosts spoke it aloud, but it was how they all tended to write. Alyx could read most of what was on the pages. From the looks of it, however, Plasmius didn’t have a single clue what he was reading. And Alyx was gonna use that to his advantage.

“Interesting choice of reading,” Alyx teased as he turned himself visible.

“What?!” Plasmius shouted in surprise. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to see that you have no idea what you’re trying to read,” Alyx said.

“I completely understand what I’m reading, I’ll have you know,” Plasmius argued. Alyx could tell that the other ghost was baiting him in an attempt to learn what it said.

“Alright. I’ll take your word then,” Alyx said. He wasn’t going to tell Plasmius what the book said. It was meaningless anyway.

Plasmius frowned slightly as he turned to leave. Alyx smiled triumphantly. Then he got an idea. That would certainly make his day much more entertaining. He followed after Plasmius.

“Hey Plasmius. Are you sitting on the F5 key of my computer?” Alyx started. “Cause that ass is refreshing.”

He saw Plasmius blush slightly.

“If you were words on a page, you’d be _fine print_.”

More blushing.

“You must be a keyboard cause you’re just my type.”

Even more blushing.

“Is your name Google? Cause you’re everything I’m searching for.”

Plasmius’ face was completely red by that point.

“I can turn your floppy disk into a hard drive.”

Plasmius was visibly embarrassed at the sheer amount of pick-up lines being tossed at him.

“Did you wash your pants with Windex? Cause I can practically see myself in them.”

“Please stop,” Plasmius pleaded. 

“Are my lines too cheesy?” Alyx asked.

“They’re horrendous,” Plasmius said.

“That’s part of the appeal,” Alyx said. “And I do find _you_ to be very appealing.”

“Ugh,” Plasmius sighed.

“Do you have a bandaid? Cause I just scraped my knee falling for you,” Alyx purred.

“Alright. You used that one last time,” Vlad said, trying to redirect the conversation.

“Did I?” Alyx thought to himself. “Dammit.”

“Why are you so keen on playing this little game anyways?” Plasmius asked.

“Cause there’s something about you that draws me in like a moth to a flame,” Alyx said. “And no, I don’t just mean your charming good looks.”

“Well you certainly aren’t attracted to my actions,” Plasmius argued.

“Well, duh. When I said ‘something,’ I implied that I don’t know what it is either,” Alyx said.

“Whatever. If you’re done, I have things to get done,” Plasmius said.

“You won’t get very far with that book. I know that you were lying when you said you could read it,” Alyx said.

“Oh and I suppose that you _can_ read it?” Plasmius asked sarcastically.

“Well, yeah. Its written in ghostspeak,” Alyx said. “I’m not very fluent when it comes to speaking, but I can read it pretty well.”

“Ghostspeak?” Plasmius asked.

“Yeah. It’s the universal ghost language. Not everyone speaks it though,” Alyx said. “If you’d like, I can tell you what was on the page you were reading earlier.”

“That… would be very welcome,” Plasmius said.

“It was talking about ghost cores and fangs. Mostly just general information,” Alyx said. “Don’t know how any of that benefits you. Well. Unless you don’t already know that stuff.”

“I…. I don’t already know any of that stuff,” Plasmius admitted.

“Well fuck me sideways and call me a potato. I’ll be damned. You’re literally the oldest of all of the halfas and you _don’t_ know this basic shit?” Alyx said in surprise.

“How _do_ you know all this stuff?” Plasmius asked.

“Uhhh. I asked. I’m actually on pretty goods terms with a lotta the ghosts in the Ghost Zone. Just as long as they don’t come here and fuck with shit,” Alyx said.

“Care to enlighten me on these _basic_ subjects then?” Vlad asked.

“Uhhh,” Alyx said as he checked the time. “Not today. I have to be heading out soon. But. If you behave for the time being, I’ll share my knowledge with you next time.”

“Behave?” Plasmius asked.

“Behave. As in, don’t try to do any _evil_ schemes for a while. As in, don’t be a dick,” Alyx said. “Especially don’t be a dick.”

“Ugh. Fine,” Plasmius sighed. “I’ll ‘behave’ for now.”


	6. The Teacher Becomes The Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyx teaches Plasmius the basics about ghost cores and fangs. And Alyx showcases a few of his powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much plot in this chapter, but it helps develop the story's world.

Alyx really hadn’t been expecting Plasmius to actually behave. Like. The older halfa hadn’t really done anything at all for the past couple weeks. Well. Besides showing up to pester Alyx about being taught. But Alyx didn’t count that as misbehaving. And he was a man of his word. So he would teach Plasmius about ghost fangs and cores to the best of his ability. Which is how he found himself in a Casper High classroom on a Saturday night as a ghost with Plasmius sitting in one of the student desks with a pen and notebook. It was a comical sight. 

“What do you wanna start with?” Alyx asked.

“Uhhhh. Cores. I suppose,” Vlad answered.

“Alright,” Alyx began. “To the extent of my knowledge, there are six types of pure ghost core alignments. The alignment being the secondary power type. The pure alignments are Frozen, Molten, Techna, Anima, Memoria, and Neutral. As the names suggest, Frozen cores are ice-based, Molten cores are fire and lava-based, Techna are energy-based, Anima are life-based to varying degrees, and Memoria are time-based. Most ghosts fall under the Neutral alignment and don’t have a secondary power type. Got all that so far?”

“Y-Yeah… I think,” Plasmius said, a bit unsure.

“Okay. Now I’ll move onto core energy stabilization between contrasting core alignments. In certain circumstances, a ghost’s core can become unstable and the ghost will seek out another ghost with an opposing core that matches theirs in strength. It’s important to understand that this only happens with non-Neutral cores. That leaves five other core types. Techna and Anima pair together as do Frozen and Molten. Memoria cores are more versatile and can pair with any non-Neutral cores. This, of course, is dealing with pure cores, but impure cores behave similarly and will seek out other impure cores that are the opposite of their own. Understand?” Alyx said.

“I… I think I understand,” Plasmius said.

“Good. Now, I’ll go on and give you all of the knowledge I have concerning core maturity. But I’ll be the first to admit that my knowledge is limited. It’s a very personal experience for ghosts and they don’t want to influence that experience in younger ghosts. Core maturity has nothing to do with a ghosts outward maturity. Nor does it have to deal with the human notion of maturity. It hinges more on one’s emotions, which is why its a personal experience for ghosts. Once a ghost has reached a certain point in core maturity, their core powers will begin to develop, if they have a core that allows for such abilities. I admittedly don’t know much about what the power development stage looks like. I assume that its a case-by-case type of thing,” Alyx explained.

“Quick question. How does one know what kind of core they have?” Plasmius asked.

“Most don’t find out until they reach core maturity. But,” Alyx started. “I can check yours, if you’d like. My ghost sense isn’t fully developed, but I can see core types by focusing on them.”

“Do I need to do anything?” Plasmius asked.

Alyx shook his head as he sat down on the surface of the teacher’s desk. He pulled his legs up so that he was sitting cross legged. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he focused his energy. He felt the cold chill in his chest pulse slowly and expand outward. He ‘see’ the whole room in his mind. It was such beautiful shades of blue. Except for where Plasmius was sitting. Plasmius was full of reds, yellows, oranges, and even pinks. And whereas the room was cold, Plasmius was burning hot. That warmth radiated through Alyx and he forced himself to pull his powers back and open his eyes. 

“So?” Plasmius asked.

“Pure Molten,” Alyx said with a look of amazement. “I’ve never met someone with a pure Molten core before, but there’s nothing else it could be.”

“Whoa,” Plasmius said to himself.

“Well. That’s all I have on cores. Let’s begin on ghost fangs. The nature of fangs isn’t quite as intricate as the nature of cores. As such, it won’t take as long to explain. Ghost fangs are an outward representation of a ghost’s power, or potential power. Basically, the bigger the fangs the stronger the ghost. Most ghosts retract their fangs so that they can form meaningful platonic relationships. Romantic relationships hinge on core type and power strength. Some ghosts retract their fangs subconsciously, like Phantom. While others only partially retract their fangs, like I myself do,” Alyx demonstrated by fully extending his fangs. “Also. Not all ghosts have fangs as large as mine. I’ve been told that mine are much larger than average. Although, I might’ve just been told that to make me feel good about myself. But anyways, based on what I felt of your core earlier, I think that you’re subconsciously retracting your fangs a bit. Probably.”

“How do I extend them like you did?” Plasmius asked.

“I’m not exactly sure to be honest. But I can try to help you with that,” Alyx said. “Just, uh, close your eyes.”

Plasmius did as he was instructed, albeit a bit hesitant. Alyx climbed down off of the desk and walked up beside the other halfa. He was planning the words that he wanted to say. Since most of the ghost things he understood were based in one’s emotions, he figured that fangs would probably be the same. He just needed to get a response out of Plasmius. And he was going to use _that_ power to aid him. His siren voice.

“Imagine. You are somewhere that is your place. You belong there. You guard and protect this place. You keep out anyone whom you dislike. It’s _your_ territory,” Alyx said in a singsong voice. “And it's in your territory that you protect the one thing you treasure above all else. But an intruder is threatening its safety. They want to steal it from you. You can feel that they are weaker than you, but you don’t want to waste your time fighting them.”

Alyx could already see the reaction of his words in Plasmius’ expression. The older halfa was gritting his teeth. His whole body was tense. 

“And so you _growl_ at the intruder. And bare your teeth. Your _fangs_ ,” Alyx practically purred.

A low growl from Plasmius caught his attention. The raven haired man was doing just what Alyx had said. And those fangs were fully extended. Oh god. Alyx felt himself shiver. Those fangs lit a primal spark in him. He wanted, no, _needed_ Plasmius to bite him. Alyx shook himself out of that train of thought. He satiated his desire by reaching out to touch those beautifully white teeth. Plasmius jolted out of his trance and found himself enjoying the feeling of Alyx’s hands on him before nipping playful at Alyx’s fingers. Alyx chuckled nervously as he pulled his hands back. Holy fuck. He’d need a lot more self control in the future. Otherwise, he risked saying, or doing, something stupid with Plasmius.


	7. I'm Probably Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyx encounters a bit of a problem and Plasmius helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sex in this chapter so if you don't wanna read it, don't.

Alyx awoke to find himself feeling much more tired than he usually felt. And that was saying something because he felt exhausted on a daily basis. He groaned as he kicked his blankets off and pulled himself up out of the bed. Ugh. Why the fuck did he feel so cold? His room felt like a freezer. Oh well. He could handle it.

Finally getting up from his bed, Alyx began to get ready for school. He pulled on his normal hoodie and jeans combo. He stuffed his stuff for class into his backpack and slung the bag up onto his shoulder. As he passes by a mirror, Alyx grimaced. He looked like complete and utter shit. And, for once, not just because he was tired. His hair was usually pretty messy. But at the moment, it looked like badly drawn anime hair. He didn’t have the energy to fix it properly, so he opted for a beanie instead. Once he decided that his hair looked decent enough, Alyx made his way downstairs to into his car. He hadn’t even gotten to school yet and he was already wishing it was over. 

School had gone by with shockingly little difficulty. Dash hadn’t messed with him once, which was a fucking miracle. But Alyx’s little trio of friends did point out to him that he looked like shit. Multiple times. And that it was cold whenever he was around. A few times, they mentioned that Alyx looked kinda sick. But he was kinda half dead, so Alyx figured that that was why. 

After bringing his car back to the house, Alyx transformed into his ghost half and flew toward the woods. He felt the need to go flying for a bit. A few minutes into his flight, Alyx felt that cold chill in his chest, his core, grow stronger. Not in a good way either. It was painfully cold. It felt like his insides were getting severe frostbite. He vaguely felt himself crash into the ground. Alyx curled into himself until that stinging chill subsided enough for him to get to his feet. He felt drawn in a certain direction and began to walk as he felt prompted. Flying no longer seemed like a good idea. It was decidedly a bad idea. A very bad idea. Alyx wasn’t sure how far he’d walked until he found a familiar sight. A particular raven-haired halfa.

“P-Plasmius?” Alyx stuttered, shivering from his own coldness. 

“Polaris? What in the worlds are you doing out here?” Plasmius asked in surprise as he turned to face Alyx.

“Went flying,” Alyx said, thankful that he hadn’t stuttered again.

“You’re shaking like a leave during a storm,” Plasmius said as he moved closer to the younger halfa. “Are you alright?”

“I’m cold,” Alyx said. He deliberately left out just how cold he felt.

Plasmius shook his head and went to wrap his arms around the smaller boy. Alyx felt himself relaxed into the embrace. Plasmius felt so... _warm_. Oh right. The man had a pure Molten core. That made sense. Alyx felt his core’s energy reaching out in search of Plasmius’ like a sunflower reaching toward the sun. And then the energies met. _Oh fuck_. His whole body was alit with pleasure. A low, needy moan slipped past his lips. Alyx pushed himself away from Plasmius and slapped a hand over his own mouth. Shit. What the actual fuck just happened? 

“What… what was… _that_?” Plasmius asked verbalizing Alyx’s internal question.

“I… I’m not sure,” Alyx admitted.

His core was beginning to act out again. Alyx realized that it had led him to Plasmius. It wanted Plasmius’ core. It needed to be stabilized. Well. He finally knew his core type for certain then. It had to be a pure Frozen core for him to be drawn to Plasmius like that.

“Polaris?” Plasmius prompted. “Are you alright?”

“I… my core led me here,” Alyx said softly.

“What? Why would it… oh. Oh. Your core wants to be stabilized,” Plasmius said.

Alyx nodded in response. Plasmius quietly moved to wrap his arms back around Alyx. The blue-haired boy struggled in an attempt to pull away. He was a bit reluctant to give in to the more primal side of his ghost self.

“Shhh. Its alright, Starling. I’m here for you,” Plasmius soothed. “I might be a _villain_ , but I’m not so bad that I’d let you suffer like this.”

Alyx relaxed into Plasmius’ grip. At least he wasn’t alone in this. He moaned again softly as he felt his core energy meet Plasmius’. To his surprise, he heard a similar sound, albeit much lower, come from the older halfa. That was probably the hottest thing he’d ever heard in his life so far. He reached up to clutch as Plasmius’ shirt. The pleasure from the energies was starting to affect him. His pants were beginning to feel tighter. And his legs felt shaky. As if knowing how Alyx felt, the older man lowered the two of them to the ground. From their new positions, Alyx could feel Plasmius’ erection pressing against his ass. He bit his lip. At that moment, he realized that he’d extended his fangs without knowing. Alyx imagined that Plasmius had done the same. He shivered at the thought. He still remembered the first time he saw those beautiful sharp teeth. And how much he wanted to feel them against his skin. To be bitten by them. Fuck. His pants were really tight.

“P-Plasmius…” Alyx stammered.

The older halfa let out a sort of grunt. The next thing Alyx knew was the soft bedding under him. He hadn’t known that Plasmius could teleport. Had it not been for their current circumstances, Alyx probably would’ve asked about that particular ability. But he was too concerned with the tightness of his pants and the pleasure radiating from his core. He wanted more. As if he could read Alyx’s thoughts, Plasmius reached down between them and palmed the smaller boy’s crotch. 

“Is this alright?” he asked.

“Y-Yes… It feels really good,” Alyx said.

“Let me know if I go too far, alright?” Plasmius said.

Alyx nodded and moaned louder as the hand on his crotch pressed more firmly. He bucked his hips against the touch. Plasmius deftly undid Alyx’s pants and slipped the boy’s erection free before beginning to stroke it slowly. After a few moments, Alyx started to feel a bit guilty. He was the only one of the two that was being paid attention to in that way.

“P-Plasmius… I,” Alyx began, feeling his face blush darkly. “What… What about you?”

Plasmius chuckled lowly as he reached down to release his own erection. The sight made Alyx shiver. Holy shit. He definitely hadn’t been expecting the older man to be small, but he hadn’t been expecting him to be that… big. There was no way that he’d be able to take it. All traces of doubt fled his mind as Plasmius ground their hips, and subsequent erections, together. Alyx moaned at the glorious friction. He reached up to wrap his arms around Plasmius’ neck. Plasmius responded by placing one hand on Alyx’s hip and threading the other into the smaller boy’s blue locks. Alyx leaned his head against Plasmius’ hand and tilted his neck. The desire to have the other halfa’s fangs sink into his neck was only increasing as time went on. He didn’t voice that desire, but he hoped that Plasmius would do it nonetheless. Looking up to the older man’s face, Alyx saw a peculiar hunger in those fiery red eyes. A primal hunger. Alyx’s heart trilled as Plasmius moved closer to the pale exposed flesh of his neck. But then the raven-haired man paused.

“Starling… Is it alright if I…?” Plasmius trailed off, but Alyx knew what he meant to ask.

“P-Please…” Alyx whimpered. “A-Also… You can call me Alyx… If you’d like.”

“Very well then precious little Alyx,” Plasmius purred before placing a chaste kiss to the blue-haired boy’s neck. “You may call me Vlad in that case.”

Alyx nodded with a smile. Vlad. It suited the man. Granted, his ghost form did fit the vampiric aesthetic. Alyx moaned as he felt Vlad’s fangs pierce his skin. _Fuck_. There was a vague sting of pain, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure he was experiencing. He could feel his release approaching quicker. 

“V-Vlad? May… may I b-bite you as well?” Alyx practically moaned out.

A small moan, muffled by Alyx’s skin, left Vlad at the thought. Alyx moved so he could access the man’s neck with ease. After shifting Vlad’s shirt collar down slightly, Alyx opened his mouth and pressed his fangs into the blue tinted skin. The instant he broke through the skin, he could taste the ectoplasm. It was tinged with the heat of the older halfa’s core. He moaned loudly. He was _so_ close. Alyx ground his hips against Vlad’s with desperation. Vlad responded with the same ardent passion. Their breathing was erratic. Alyx was the first one to reach his release. His cum splattered against their shirts. Vlad followed soon after, adding to the mess. Alyx slowly pulled his mouth away from the older halfa’s neck. The black-haired man did the same with unexpected gentleness. 

“Do… do you feel better now?” Vlad asked.

“Y-Yes…” Alyx answered breathlessly. 

For once, Alyx told the truth about how he felt without even thinking about doing otherwise. After grimacing about the mess they’d created, the two halfas went intangible and the cum fell onto the bed below them. Vlad stripped off the soiled blanket and shoved it into a chair in the corner of the room. Once they were presentable, Vlad teleported them back into the woods. They didn’t talk. There wasn’t really anything to say at the moment. They went their separate ways in complete silence. As soon as he’d gotten back to human Vlad’s house, Alyx transformed and went straight to bed for some well-deserved, uninterrupted sleep.


End file.
